


Bloody Trapland Adventures [P5] (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Series: Bloody Trapland Adventures (PewdieCry) [5]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bloody Trapland, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twist, in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewds and Cry go on an adventure to the world of Bloody Trapland, where they meet spikes, buzzsaws, lava, and the dreaded brofist. Together, they pass through the obstacles and help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Trapland Adventures [P5] (PewdieCry)

It was easy to tell when Pewdie was focused. He would be silent, poised in a fighting stance and his eyes would be narrowed in concentration as he glared at the main center of his attention.

And that was exactly what he was doing right now. He was momentarily deaf to Cry’s cheers and encouragement on the other side of the obstruction blocking his way: the Brofist. As he gasped a deep breath, he took a step backwards and made a run for it, speeding down the grass runway and huffing as he tried not to look at the stone fist descending towards him.

 _Almost there…_  The blond assured himself. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the brofist was mere inches from him and he felt that he couldn’t make it, and so at a panic, he leaped away. As the world went back to normal speed, he tumbled to the ground, cringing inwardly at the sound of stone hitting grass mercilessly.

Cry rushed up to him worriedly, cautiously sitting him up to check for any injuries.  _I should have just looked for a safer way to bring him to this side,_  he thought. “Are you alright, friend?”

Pewdie didn’t respond. “Uh, Pewds?”

Suddenly, the Swede shot up, grinning ear to ear and making a fist pump. “I finally beat the brofist!” he exclaimed happily, almost dancing in front of the confused green cat. “That’s just awesome!”

Cry couldn’t help but smile himself. His friend was just so carefree, not minding the fact that he could have been crushed by the damned thing if he had delayed mere moments before. Instead Felix paid more attention to the fact that he finally got past his inanimate rival injure-free. And Cry couldn’t help but find that adorable.

“Congrats, Pewds! That was awesome.” he praised the blond, feeding his pride because he knew that it would shatter later on throughout their journey again. As usual. “Come on, let’s go. Hopefully we’ll be able to get past farther than last time.”

It was a system they had: go to sleep at night, then travel as far as they could in the morning until nighttime came again and the routine would start over again. They had this hope that the farther they got each day, the faster they’d reach the end and hopefully, it would finally lead home. They were unsure if it would really lead home, but they had little options anyway, and so could only hope.

Going back to the two, they had traversed a few more obstacles when Pewdie suddenly stopped walking.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you tired?” Cry asked, considering stopping a bit because he was a bit tired himself. “We could rest for a minute if you want.”

“No, it’s not that. Hey, bro… would you mind waiting here for a bit?” Cry looked at him confusedly, his green ears twitching a bit. “I’ll be right back… I gotta take a leak.” He explained.

Cry smirked. “There aren’t any toilets in Bloody Trapland, Pewds.” He teased.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t know.” Pewdie stated sarcastically. “I’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder, walking and looking for somewhere private but not that far from Cry. He couldn’t risk getting the American kidnapped by barrels now, right? Yeah…

For a moment, he thought about his bros. Depending on if this whole world was actually just a dream, or if they got sucked into this game for real, the bros were probably worried about his long-term absence right now. Or maybe Marzia had told them that he had gone missing and everyone else was looking for him, as well as Cry. The thought that they were all worried sick and waiting was what had driven him to move forward in this dangerous game.

He noticed a robot floating by the grasslands from afar. It was one of those robots that fixed the stages during nighttime, cleaning the spikes with blood and dragging dead bodies to somewhere Pewdie didn’t know. He had woken up one night and witnessed them do their job before, but he had never seen one in broad daylight before.

“Weird. I always thought they weren’t allowed outside in the daytime. I guess not.”

By the time he had finished emptying his bladder and mulling over his thoughts, he knew Cry was getting impatient and bored while waiting for him. How did he know? Well, the faint sound of Cry’s voice singing lazily about their adventures was proof.

“Just doing the thing with the cats! Don’t know what we’re doing…” Cry sang half-heartedly. “I got a blanket! It’s so cool!”

Pewdie giggled to himself, walking back to Cry quietly when he stopped dead on his tracks. The singing had stopped abruptly. Then he heard the brunet’s voice again, sounding surprised.

“What the hell-”

A feeling of dread came over him as he sensed that something was wrong. He ran back to where he had last left Cry, dashing his way down the grasslands and making a sharp turn to the right, sharp enough that he twisted his ankle, but his breath hitched in his throat and he didn’t have time to react as he witnessed a violet portal he hadn’t seen before swallow Cry whole and disappear.

“Cry?!” His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape as he stepped towards the spot where his friend had disappeared before his eyes and moved his arms around in front of him, as if looking for the other male. “Where are you?!”

Frantically, he searched around the area but all he found were their bags on the ground which hadn’t been taken by the portal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already dusk in Bloody Trapland when Pewdie had decided that his search for the green cat would still be fruitless even if he stayed outside until dark and it would only cause trouble for Pewdie. And so he decided to give up for now and set up the tent before settling himself inside. "Where the hell are you, Cry?" he thought out loud. He was worried sick. Where had Cry been teleported, and how would the masked gamer spend the night when both the tent and the food supply were all with Pewds?  
  
Moreover, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening in the world they were stuck in. It was becoming nothing like the game they loved to play, and it was becoming more and more dangerous the longer they stayed here. And it was so much worse now that the duo were separated. They wouldn't be able to watch each other's back and help each other as they went each level towards the end.  
  
Pewdie's thoughts came to a halt as a silhouette appeared on the tent's walls, and it grew larger ad larger as the figure walked closer and closer towards him. The Swede brightened, hurrying to get up and greet what he thought was Cry and he peeked out, only to find that it was another one of those maintenance robots he saw from before. Pewds got a closer look at the machine. It looked kind of like Wall-E, except it was shining silver and a bit taller, reaching Pewdie's stomach by height. It also had a black and circular screen for its head, a question mark blinking at the center.  
  
"Um, hi?" The blond spoke, staring back at the odd robot's screen. As if in response to his question, the words 'SCANNING' flashed in bold, white letters. A hole had been created at the chest of the robot, and it emitted a blue holographic light that scanned up and down Pewdie before returning to the center. Then an exclamation point blinked repeatedly before the word 'TERMINATE' appeared in red letters.  
  
The turn of events registered in his mind as the robot's arms transformed into laser guns that pointed at Pewdie and he immediately shuffled away and scrambled up, before running as fast as he could away from the tent, leaving all of his belongings behind and  as he hurriedly hid behind some elevated grounds. He caught his breath, and nursed his aching ankle. As he looked up suddenly, he saw something completely bizarre: there was a large, purple fissure in the sky, and it was slowly consuming the peaceful blue skies.  
  
All Pewdie could hope right now was that Cry was safe, and that they could still be able to leave this game safely.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Cry was hungry and tired. And scared, as he walked the dark grasslands of the land which he only knew in daylight. There were robots everywhere, and he hadn't noticed them before, but they seemed to be cleaning the literally bloody land for the next day about to come. And the robots seemed to be giving him weird stares, as if they were unaccustomed to his presence.  _That's odd._  Then again, he couldn't blame them. This was probably the first time they had seen someone like him or Pewds; they weren't playing the game because they were actually  _in_ the game, so they still had traits of being human.  
  
Jogging faster and further toward a direction he only wished would either send him to the direction going back home or towards Pewds, he tried to wait until there were no more robots before he stopped to take a breath and gather his thoughts. He was  _really_  tired and hungry. So much so that he felt he would collapse anytime soon. Hopefully, he thought, if he kept walking, maybe he'd miraculously find Pewds and eat some from their supply and sleep like a log in their tent.  
  
Not even a few minutes had passed when he felt the hunger and fatigue take over and as he felt himself faint, the last he saw were a pair of silver feet standing before him.


End file.
